The Day Inuyasha Met a Old Friend
by rose19
Summary: what happens whenn Inuyasha and a old friend meet after a long time, with Kagome mixed in the middle? read to find out. CH.2 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello, this is my first Inu-Yasha fic. So all reviews are wanted, thanks -^_^- Oh and, I'll try read your stories if I get a chance to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Inuyasha walking in the forest on a nice sunny day, he was trying to decide if becoming a full fledged bonifed demon was such a good idea after all, I mean, it's been on his mind for a long time. He was having to consider Kagome's, Miroku's, Sango's, and Kikyo's safety, and Kirara's too. He didn't care about Myoga or Shippou's. He had been walking for awhile alone, and Kagome was starting to get a bit worried, so she set off to find him in the woods, taking her bow and arrows with her incase she needed them. If Inuyasha tryed to run off, she'd be ready to say "SIT BOY!" and have him faceplant, and make sure he wasn't hurt at all.At the least she would try not get captured...again, and saved by Inuyasha...again. But in the shadows lurked a mysterious half dog demon girl, much like Inuyasha, and much unlike him as well. The hanyou's name was Rose, but she didn't reveal herself to Kagome... Kagome found her because of her five shards. Stopping, Kagome turned around. "Come out, I know your there." Kagome said. Rose answered, while she jumped swiftly to another tree closer to Kagome. "Yeah, and so?". Kagome didn't feel like arguing with anyone so she just kept walking looking for Inuyasha. Rose was following her, then stopped."are you Kagome?" "Yeah, and why do you wanna know?". Rose then jumped down revealing herself to have baby blue hair, and a off white undershirt, and a navy blue outfit. "Give me them." she said. "No!" Kagome told her, walking off again."Inuyasha, where are you?". Rose followed her now on the ground. They soon found Inuyasha. "who's that Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't know, she followed me wanting the shards." answered Kagome. "That's right, and I intend on getting them too!" said Rose, snapping her fingers, and a lightening bolt hit Kagome, and formed a circle around her waist, holding her hands at her sides. "What? Inuyasha help me please!". "What do you want with Kagome, girl?" asked Inuyasha while looking at Kagome, trying to think of a way to get her out safely. "The shards of course, what else Inuyasha?" replied Rose. "Well you don't have to trap her do....how do you know my name?" Inuyasha replied holding back himself from yelling at the girl for trapping Kagome. "I know you very well. We grew up together, as neighbors, i remeber when Sesshomaru..." said Rose. "Don't EVER mention that no good HALF-brother of mine!" yelled Inuyasha as Rose jumped over to him, scratching his ears nicely, how she used to do it, then kissed him, purring herself then jumped away. "it's been a long time since then Inu." Rose told him. He was just purring then snapped out of it after she jumped away and he fell flat on his face. "DON'T CALL ME INU! and your not going to get away with that Rose! or anything else you and my, BAKA brother did to me!" yelled inuyasha still mad, then he remembered something he used to do to her all the time and it weakend her alot.  
  
A/N: Cliffy, hehe, Oh and excuse the bad grammar, i'm kinda lazy at the moment ^_^;; 


	2. Inuyasha's Plot!

A/N: Hey everyone, it seems ppl like my fanfic after all, so I'm writing chappie two right now! oh yeah flames are also welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the gang, but I do own Rose the Hanyou, not all her attacks though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
Inu-yasha's plot!  
  
"Rose...you want to play the old way?" asked Inu-yasha smirking at Kagome. "Depends Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru never played fair and neither did you!" answered Rose. Just then Inu-yasha jumped up and landed behind Rose, sword in it's sheath, rubbing her ears, as she began to relax. "Stop that! That's no fair!" said Rose, she was purring from the ear massage, and it being from Inu-yasha also. "Just as I thought, you still like having your ears rubbed." answered Inu-yasha calmly, kagome was still trying to get free, as rose was weakening the ring, not thinking about it at all and almost falling asleep on Inu-yasha. "Its weakening Inu-yasha!" yelled Kagome. "Good!" responded Inu-yasha. Rose's claws hit Inu-yasha to make him let go and, having worked, the ring gets stronger around Kagome just as she was almost freed. "So close yet not close enough Kagome, Inu-yasha." remarked Rose. "Yeah, but I'll free her Rose, somehow!" snorted Inu-yasha.  
  
A/N: sorry for the short thing, I'm out of ideas 


End file.
